Too Much Trouble
by Concrete Angel 228
Summary: I know this is taking a while, and for that I'm sorry. here's chapter 4. Things have taken an interesting turn. please r&r!
1. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I own no one! I wish I owned Rick though.

It had been a cold winter night in London. I moved there only a few nights ago. It was a little different then I had remembered. I was headed to a local Kasbah when I heard a familiar voice. There was someone behind the fountain. I jogged casually over to see who it was, but who I found took my breath away. 

I hadn't seen her in nine years. She was with her brother and they were talking about work that is until I showed up.

"Rick?"

"Evy," I stated as she shot up and we both hugged each other hard. "Jeez, where have you been?! I called you a million times after you left!"

"I went to Cairo. I couldn't bare to stay here. What are you doing here?!" she asked as we finally let go.

"I'm starting a job here. Hi, Jon."

"O'Connell," he nodded. "I never expected to see you again."

"Well, it's nice to see you, too." We all laughed.

"Come on. Let's go inside the Kasbah. I think you'll find it has changed."

When we were inside, we talked for hours until...


	2. What Do You Want!

Disclaimer: I own no one! I wish I owned Rick though.

"Leave, now!" I yelled as I stood in front of Evelyn to protect her.

"You are in no position to give orders! Now, hand her over!"

"I don't think so," I yelled as I pulled out two revolvers.

"Wrong answer."

I don't know what happened. One minute, I was shooting JT and the next thing I knew, I as in a hospital.

"What happened," I rasped as I woke up. I was lying on a stretcher in a big white room with Jonathon beside my bed. "You know, if you stare at me hard enough, you can burn a whole through my head."

"Sorry, chap. I just wasn't sure if you were really okay."

"I'm fine. Where's Evelyn?!"

"They got her."

"You let them get away?!"

"Jeez, they were five times the size of me! What was I supposed to do?!"

"Stupid, come on."

We left the hospital in a rush. When we arrived at the Kasbah, all we found was blood. It was later, though that I found out it was mine. I had been shot in the shoulder, and I passed out from blood loss.

"They left this." Jon handed me a pendant with a symbol in the middle of it.

"What do you think it means?"

"They've gone to Cairo."

okay so I know the chapters are short but I wrote this in the eight grade and I didn't use chapters then. Also, this chapter was really choppy and I apologize for that.


	3. She's Married

Sorry I know I haven't updated but it's hard to study hard enough for an exam and write a story at the same time. Plus, after hurricane IVAN, we didn't have power for a few days and I lost everything on my computer. Anyway, here's another chappy. I'm really trying to make these chapters longer. I wrote it a long time ago, so it's a little harder.

We were in Cairo Port, and I was waiting for Jonathon to get off of the ferry.

"Can we go now?" I asked as Jonathon came into view.

"Oh, hold on. I don't know why we have to play so much for an over night trip. I mean, it's not like we spent a whole week on the boat."

"Shut up and come on. We have to get to the museum in half an hour."

The clue that we found led us to believe that they were at The Museum of Antiquities. There, we would find Evelyn, hopefully. About twenty minutes later, we had arrived, and we stared at the door as we sat in the car.

"Are we going in or what?" asked Jonathon.

"What if we're too late?"

"Yes, well... we're going to be if we don't go in there right now. Get up! Come on!"

We walked into the museum and hid behind the doorway when we heard voices. They sounded like LT and Evelyn. I peeked over the doorframe and saw Evy tied to a chair and LT standing over her with a knife in his hand. Part of me just wanted to charge out there and beat the crap out of the guy who was threatening MY Evelyn, and part of me held myself back. It was probably better that I didn't charge in like that.

"When Rick and Jonathon get here, you'll be sorry you were ever in London."

"Two things. One: Jonathon couldn't save himself, let alone his sister. Two: What do you think will happen when Rick finds out you have an eight-year-old son and a husband? Do you think he'll want to talk to you any more? I don't think he will."

What I had just heard couldn't have been true. She would've never done something like that. Would she? _No_, I kept telling my self. _She would've said something. Jonathon would've said something. Why would she do this to me?_ Lost in my thoughts, I was having second thoughts about rescuing someone I thought loved me.

_Why should I even have to think about it? _I thought to myself.


	4. My Kid?

Okay, I am trying my best to keep this up and I am sorry for not updating in a long time. Here's chapter four. I hope you like it.

As I stood there, wondering what I was going to do, I looked at LT and back at Evelyn. _How could she do this? Is he just lying? Does he know that we're here? Maybe he's just trying to confuse us. _I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a gun shot from behind me. I looked over to Jonathon and he had a gun in his hand, staring at it with a bewildered look.

"I swear! I didn't do it!"

"Uh oh," I replied as LT looked over in our general direction and gave an inquiring look.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back," LT said to Evy with a devilish grin on his face.

"As if I have a choice," I heard her mumble.

He stalked over to us and we hid in the darkness of the corners until I couldn't take it any more. I lashed out at him and kicked him in the nose. He stepped back and held his nose for a few seconds trying to decide if it was broken. I stepped out of the shadows, literally dragging Jonathon along with me as I held the gun Jon shot in my right hand and his coat in my other. Evelyn looked at me with tears in my eyes and I had made up my mind.

I was brought out of my thoughts for the second time today. This time, I was hit across the head with something metal. I fought to stay conscious so I could get us the hell out of there. _I am not going back to the hospital!_ As I regained my composer, I shot the gun at LT's feet. He fell with a thud and his gun went off a second later. Jonathon ran over to Evy and started to untie her when LT got up and reached for him. I shot at him again only to find that I had run out of ammo.

I dropped my gun and ran as fast as I could over to him. I tried to kick him but he grabbed my foot and twisted me around.

"Jonathon! Get Evy out of here!" I yelled as they ran into the other room. The last thing I remembered was LT saying,

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of your son for you," and I blacked out.


	5. Unwanted Disscusion

I'm working on making the chapters longer. I hope you like this chapter. Chapter 5!

I woke up in a cell on the floor. As I sat up, I shook my head to clear it out. My eyesight returned and I leaned against the wall. My head felt like it was going to explode if I didn't take something. I suddenly heard someone. I slowly opened my eyes, not sure if I wanted to know what it was. I just stared when I realized it was a kid. He has his head buried in his knees and he was crying. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me with bloodshot eyes.

"W-who are you?" he asked. He had an English accent that reminded me of Evy. _Evy, _I thought. _God, I hope you're okay._

"Nobody you have to worry about." I looked away as he stretched his legs out. I couldn't help but think that I knew him from somewhere. I decided to learn a little more about my cellmate.

"Why are you here, kid?"

"I was taken from my mother. I don't know where she is or even if she's okay."

"What's your name?"

"Alex."

"My name's Rick O'Connell."

"What?!" he yelled as his head shot up.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what had sparked him like that.

"You're… you're…"

"Who?"

"My dad." I stared at him and he stared back with big blue eyes.

"I don't think so kid. I don't have children. I'm not even married. I think you've been in this cell a little too long," I answered, not wanting what Alex had said to be right.

"He's telling the truth, O'Connell," said a familiar voice. I looked across the hall and into the adjacent cell. Jonathon sat there, looking at his feet.

"Where's Evelyn?! How do you keep on losing her?!"

"Rick. She's gone. I don't know where she is. They came after us and I tried to stop them but Evy told me to run. I told her 'no' but she punched me and told me that I should start listening to her more.

"I ran and a few minutes later, she was right behind me. We ran into the woods behind the museum and we were separated. A few blokes on bikes caught me. I don't know what happened to her."

"Uncle Jon! What is going on?" Alex yelled at Jonathon and he looked over at us with tears brimming his eyes.

"You mean, the kid really is mine? How come he knew and I didn't?!"

"Evelyn didn't think you were ready to find out. I talked her into telling you, and when she finally decided to listen, you were gone."

"Why did you leave, Dad?" Alex asked with scared voice.

"Please, don't call me that." Alex looked down again. "LT said that she was married. Is that true?"

"She was. She got a divorce a few months ago," Jon replied.

"You should have seen how he treated us. It was awful. I wish you would have been there to get rid of that guy."

"Why do you wish that? You don't even know me." I said in a tone a little harsher than I wanted it.

"Why did you leave?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

We sat in silence for a little while longer until…

hate it, like it? what do you think?


End file.
